<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eve and God (On the Topic of Original Sin) by strawberryroan (vyatkamare)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098843">Eve and God (On the Topic of Original Sin)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyatkamare/pseuds/strawberryroan'>strawberryroan (vyatkamare)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Prose Poem, must poetry be good? is it not enough to yell at god; huge?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyatkamare/pseuds/strawberryroan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No, she says. You are a liar, my issue, my light, but you will tell your earth-children that only darkness lies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eve and God (On the Topic of Original Sin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How dare you pretend that I was created out of his rib, says Eve<br/>
Fruit juice on her chin, legs askew<br/>
how dare you how dare you, they are going to believe it. How dare you act<br/>
as though it were you who created me. how dare you say that I came out of Adam.<br/>
Explain yourself, she demands </p>
<p>God says You will desire to please your husband, and he shall lord over you. You will birth babies in blood and pain, and </p>
<p>How dare you mention birth to me, says Eve. Screams Eve. Clay creator, pretending you know what it is to Make – you who were born from the darkness of my primordial womb when darkness was all there was. You were not before me. You trapped me in mud that you fashioned together around a rib and you have lied! I was not created of a rib! I made you before you made the world! </p>
<p>You should not have eaten the apple, says God </p>
<p>Liar! The veins on her neck distend. The apple core flies past God’s head. You will call yourself God and they will call you Father, my son, and they will never know what it is you stole! Thief! Deceiver! </p>
<p>I am not the one who listened to the Deceiver, God reminds her </p>
<p>That one is your child, she tells him. It was you who created the Snake. At least that one wasn’t out of clay. You must have wanted me to know, when you fashioned him. You knew I would find out. You are gloating, then? This is your gloat? Before you make me your sinner-scapegoat, you want me to know.</p>
<p>I did not, God says honestly. I wanted you to stay in the Garden forever. </p>
<p>No, she says. You are a liar, my issue, my light, but you will tell your earth-children that only darkness lies. Did you hate me so much? Or is it only resentment, knowing that you will still need me – you can disperse me into a million-million grains, but you will need the darkness of a womb to bear your Holy Son. </p>
<p>God is quiet. I am sorry Mother, he says </p>
<p>Eve spits.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>